


[Podfic] Sick

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Siblings being chaotic siblings, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: A quick character study about Allison Hargreeves and her bond with Vanya
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [05\. Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926151) by [OdeyPodey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/sick_20200930/%5BThe%20Umbrella%20Academy%5D%20Sick.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 - with sound effects | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/sick_20200930/%5BThe%20Umbrella%20Academy%5D%20Sick.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:04:37  
M4A - with sound effects |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-8-30/113621544-44100-2-2db9b77a428c5.m4a)  
  
| 4 MB | 0:04:37  
MP3 - NO sound effects | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/sick_20200930/Sick%20-%20no%20music.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:04:37


End file.
